PHEROMONES
by Park Solla
Summary: Baekhyun yang mendapatkan hadiah berupa kotak musik dari seorang nenek tua yang datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Siapa yang tahu, bila kotak musik itu akan mengeluarkan sosok pria yang mengaku telah di penjara selama dua ribu tahun. "kau hanya perlu memberikanku seratus kali ciuman di bibir dan melakukan seks sekali saja."/ChanBaek/BaekYeol/BoysLove/DLDR/Review?


**LEMBARAN PERTAMA**

 **Pesona atau Sihir?**

Baekhyun memang ingin disenangi dan dicintai oleh banyak orang tetapi aneh rasanya jika rasa senang dan cinta itu terlalu berlebihan.

Tidak, bukan rasa seperti itu, mereka semua seperti mengintimidasinya. Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukainya. Sungguh, tak ada satu pun.

Di sekolahnya, Baekhyun bagaikan pujaan bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah. Ya, penghuni sekolah yang termasuk guru-guru, bahkan kepala sekolah pun memujanya. Astaga, bukankah itu mimpi buruk baginya yang masih berada di kelas dua?

Entah sejak kapan hal tersebut terjadi, tiba-tiba saja semuanya mendekatinya dengan cara yang aneh; memberikannya sekotak cokelat, mau mengerjakan PR sekolahnya, membelikannya pakaian atau sepatu, dan barang-barang lainnya yang tidak bisa lagi dihitung olehnya.

Aneh sekali, bukan? Biasanya, orang melakukannya dengan mengharapkan sebuah imbalan, tetapi nyatanya mereka tidak menginginkan apapun dari Baekhyun.

Saat itu tahun ajaran baru dimulai, seluruh warga sekolah sedang mengadakan upacara penyambutan siswa. Baekhyun berdiri di antara kerumunan para murid dengan wajah bodohnya, tidak merasakan tatapan-tatapan cinta yang berlebihan di sekitarnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya, beberapa ada yang meneteskan air liurnya, menjijikan.

Seusai upacara, Baekhyun mulai merasakan kejanggalan di sekitarnya, semua mata menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas mengakibatkan rasa tidak nyaman. Dia pergi ke toilet dan mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik kamar mandi.

Sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada dirinya, akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa itu. Padahal, dirasanya dia tidak melakukan hal yang buruk kepada semua orang, apalagi ini untuk pertama kalinya dia menginjakan kakinya di sekolah baru dan dia sudah mendapatkan banyak musuh.

Baekhyun menganggap mereka semua musuh, karena yang dipikirannya bahwa orang-orang itu tidak menyukainya, padahal sebaliknya.

Baekhyun keluar dari sana dan betapa terkejutnya, dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang kakak kelas yang bername-tag 'Kris Wu'.

Baekhyun segera menyingkir dari depan pemuda tinggi semampai itu, tetapi Kris menutupi jalannya; Baekhyun ingin berjalan ke kanan, dia juga; Baekhyun beralih ke kiri, dia mengikutinya dengan sengaja.

Baekhyun yang awalnya menunduk menjadi harus mendongak dan bertanya apa yang diinginkan oleh pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban, Kris melangkah maju, semakin maju, dan maju hingga Baekhyun kehilangan ruang di belakangnya.

Kris sengaja membuat dia terpojok.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak keruan, dia ketakutan. Lebih-lebih lagi, kedua tangan nakal Kris sudah berada di sekitar bokong milik Baekhyun, tak lama kemudian tangan besar Kris meremas kedua bongkahan berisi miliknya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Baekhyun menendang bagian _private_ Kris hingga membuat pemuda jangkung itu meringis kesakitan.

Air mata Baekhyun meleleh, perlahan menderas bagai hujan. Dia lari dari sana dengan berurai air mata, untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan perlakuan buruk seperti ini di sekolah.

Baekhyun tidak masuk sampai tiga hari berturut-turut karena demam. Dia takut bila kembali lagi ke sekolah. Pengalaman pertamanya di sekolah baru saja membuat dia hampir saja memotong urat nadinya.

Namun, dengan sedikit paksaan dari orang tua, mau tidak mau, Baekhyun kembali lagi ke sekolah dan melanjutkan kegiatan belajar tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya.

Waktu terus berjalan, Baekhyun juga setidaknya sudah tidak setakut dulunya. Walaupun rasa takut itu masih ada, tetapi tidak membuatnya jadi kekurangan teman. Semuanya menerimanya menjadi temannya dan baik padanya.

Setidaknya, itu poin positif yang bisa diambil dari 'kelainan' yang dialami oleh pemuda manis itu.

Baekhyun harus bertahan sampai akhir. Hingga akhirnya waktu itu pun datang, di mana seorang nenek tua datang dan memberikannya sebuah kotak musik antik di acara ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas tahun.

Awalnya, Baekhyun tidak berpikiran negatif kepada nenek tua itu dan menerimanya dengan senyuman yang berada di bibir dan matanya, manis sekali. Namun, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa nenek tua itu seketika menghilang dari acaranya dan kata kedua orang tuanya, mereka tidak mengundang nenek tua. Tidak mungkin jika itu neneknya, karena neneknya sudah meninggal dan wajahnya jauh berbeda.

Pemuda manis itu tidak memikirkannya lagi, dia membuka kado-kado itu dengan kegirangan setelah memasuki kamarnya dan seluruh teman undangannya pulang. Seluruhnya sudah dibuka dan terakhir yang belum dibukanya adalah kado pemberian sang nenek tua tak diundang tadi. Baekhyun membukanya dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu ada bom di sana atau tikus mati beserta fotonya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran jelek itu dari otaknya. Tidak seharusnya nenek tua dengan paras sejuk seperti tadi mau memberikannya semacam itu, benar-benar tidak masuk di akal.

Kotak musik, itu isinya.

Baekhyun memuji kecantikan dari kotak musik tersebut, apalagi ketika fur elise menyambangi pendengarannya ketika dia memutar pegas kotak musik tersebut. Karakter seorang pangeran bergerak menari di atasnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sekali—cantik sekali dilihat dari dekat.

Siapa yang tahu bahwa ketika dia melepas putaran pegasnya itu, sesuatu keluar dari sosok karakter pangeran yang ada di kotak musik itu lalu berdiri tepat di depan ranjangnya.

"Hai!"

Baekhyun terkejut setengah mati, dia tidak sengaja mencampakan kotak musik yang dengan gesitnya diambil oleh sosok pakaian serba hitam itu.

Sosok itu mendumel soal kotak musik itu yang mungkin saja akan rusak ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkannya, kemudian memberikannya lagi kepada Baekhyun.

Tanpa disuruh oleh Baekhyun, sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai sosok yang bernama 'Park Chanyeol' dan dia mengaku telah hidup di penjara kegelapan lebih dari dua ribu tahun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya, membiarkan hadiah dari yang lainnya terhampar begitu saja di atas kasur.

Baekhyun fokus menatapi sosok mengambang di depannya itu, dia hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dia dengar dan lihat saat ini, tetapi setelah melihat sosok Chanyeol menghilang dan muncul di manapun membuatnya yakin bahwa perkataan Chanyeol itu sungguhan.

Dia bahkan bilang ingin membuat kesepakatan kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa kesepakatannya?" tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu, tetapi tidak salahnya mencoba. Jika Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal semacam sihir, dia bisa meminta agar orang-orang bersikap biasa saja padanya, tidak terlalu _over_ seperti sekarang.

Chanyeol berhenti melayang, dia kali ini bisa menapaki lantai dan mendekati Baekhyun dengan kakinya yang entah didapat dari mana. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan hampir membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan bola matanya.

"Sepertinya, aku tahu apa keluhanmu," tukas makhluk halus kelewat tampan itu dia mengitari Baekhyun dengan netra yang begitu mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Aku bisa saja 'menyembuhkanmu' dengan waktu beberapa detik saja," dan seringainya bertambah panjang, "asal kau mau mematuhi persyaratan yang aku berikan."

Baekhyun masih diam. Suara hatinya menjerit agar dia menerima tawaran makhluk astral yang sialnya memberi tawaran yang menggiurkan. Bagi Baekhyun, hidup normal tanpa diberi cinta yang terlalu berlebihan adalah impiannya yang belum tercapai sampai saat ini.

"Apa syaratnya?" Chanyeol berhenti mengitarinya, berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum misterius sekaligus arogan.

Mungkin, jika Chanyeol itu manusia, Baekhyun akan segera jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi jelas-jelas Chanyeol itu sebangsa dengan jin atau setan, entahlah, dia tidak memastikan spesies untuk Chanyeol.

"Karena kau sudah membebaskan aku dari penjara kegelapan, aku akan memberikan persyaratan yang paling mudah, yaitu kau hanya perlu memberikanku seratus kali ciuman di bibir dan melakukan seks sekali saja."

Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun, wajahnya mengeras dan tubuhnya mematung, perlahan-lahan rasa panas menggumpal di kedua pipinya lalu beranjak hingga ke telinga.

Baekhyun merangkak ke atas ranjangnya dan melemparkan hadiah-hadiah lainnya ke arah Chanyeol yang tentu saja bisa menghindari lemparan-lemparan tersebut. Namun, seperti kata pepatah, sepandai apapun tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika melakukan teleportasi dan tak sengaja membiarkan sebuah celengan aluminium yang berbentuk karakter pikachu menimpuk wajah tampannya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menampakan dirimu di depan aku lagi! Pergi kau, Setan brengsek!"

 **TBC**

 **Bacotan :**

Reviewnya monggo, ya!

TPS masih dalam tahap _outline_ , karena _outline_ pertama filenya ke hapus. Sumpah, aku hampir nangis waktu itu.

Kalo yang ini, aku pastiin bakalan twoshot

Thank You~


End file.
